esacping the flames
by The Lady of the Land
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human? What if she wasn't really from this world? What if she had a secret, one that could be her end. Will she let Edward in, or live alone, forever? Meet Maresabella, Lady of the elven courts. AU/OOC


A.n.- **This is my first fanfic so please give constructive criticism only please! symbols in the paragraphs means look in AN for explanation. **

Escaping the Flames

Prologue part 1

Many years ago dragons, elves, fairies, witches, wizards, vampires, and shape shifters walked the Earth freely but, it hasn't been since King Arthur's time we have been able to interact with mortals-- peacefully. So the witches and wizards created a new realm where we could live in peace; the likelihood of a mortal coming across such a creature now is very low.

For many years the magical world has been at peace, but no longer. Not since Lord James and Lady Victoria rose to power.

______________________________________________________________________________

Prologue part 2

"Bella! You must go to the mortal world! You must escape!" My father cried.

I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Quickly child, James and his men will be here soon! You must leave!" My father's tone softened at the sight of tears, elves rarely cry. "Maresbella, I love you, you are my child, _**never**_shall you be hurt because of me. Go to the mortal world with Charluse-he will protect you, now go!"

I got up and ran with Charluse, but not soon enough, we were a half a mile away, unable to be seen, when the flames and the smoke ate at the house, leaving nothing but my father's dying agony. The sound still haunts my sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN- so far I don't think I will be writing in Edward's points of view if you do want me to please say so, otherwise, review my beauties! In the story you pronounce the names ********Charluse(shar-loos) ********Maresabella(mar-ees-a-bella)**

 Lady of the Land

Escaping the flamesPride and Ears chapter 1 Bella POV

My name is Maresabella, and one thing about moving to Earth I wasn't necessarily going to like was Charluse having to modify my body so when I leave the "house" I would look _"human____." _I may not be pretty, but I am proud. This is causing problems for Charluse and me.

"My dear, if you want to fit in, you have to _look _like a _human!"_ Charluse's usually calm and collected voice rose and roughened with his frustration.

"ARG! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A HUMAN!" I yelled back storming away up the stairs that wrapped around the tree. Already I felt the tingle of the killing fireball in my hand. Maybe not as pretty as the other elves, but I had my pride. I liked my arched eyebrows, vaulting cheekbones and angular face, almost a diamond; above all else I loved my pointed ears. All these characteristics identified me as an elf. I hated how humans looked: straight eyebrows, flabby cheeks, round face and chin, and round ears. No, I cherished my elven heritage.

After arguing for several more hours, I chose to compromise. "You may change my face," I conceded, "but please promise me on your honor as a wizard, you won't make my face too round, and I can keep my ears!" I practically begged. "I'll my hair down and cover my ears; I just want to keep my ears." That was my compromise and I wouldn't settle for less, he knew this about me.

"But my lady!" Charluse spluttered, "Won't the humans notice your ears when the wind blows, when you run?" I considered this, he did have a point, but I had a better one.

"Humans are very unimaginative creatures," I said with a bored voice. "They will believe it was a trick of the light-- that they are seeing things."

He knew I was right and said "fine", snapped his fingers and the spell was complete. I peered into the basin he was holding to see what I would look like in public. Knowing the spell wouldn't take affect in the "house" comforted me. I was pleased he followed my wishes, not happy about the change I made, but pleased that above all else, I got to keep my ears.

**AN-******** elves are very proud creatures and changing to look like a human even if it's only in public, is a very humbling experience. ********All elves are very beautiful like vampires are but like we all know it's in Bella's nature to under value herself. Now I won't update until I have another chapter true, but I'm also hoping to have at least 10 reviews. 10! ********Oh and the fire ball thingy Bella was thinking about will be explained in later chapters, which will be longer**! Lady of the Land

AN- I will be putting this chapter in Epov, this will be interesting, she will know what he is right away, but she looks human so he won't be able to really tell what she is. Also the Cullens are completely ignorant of the magical world. Which I'll be calling Morwena(mor-way-na) for future reference.

Escaping the Flames Chapter 2 Edward's Pov


End file.
